justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
It’s Not Unusual
(DLC) |artist = |year = 1965 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 5 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |name = It's Not Unusual |nowc = Unusual |pictos = 34 |perf = Jérémy Paquet |dlc = December 18, 2010}}"It's Not Unusual" by is featured on (as a DLC). Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who is a singer. He wears a pink Hawaiian shirt which slightly exposes his chest, dark red pants and white shoes. His glow has been removed in the remake. Also, his outfit is darker and his skin is brighter. Background The background is a red old-fashioned stage. Crazy fangirls (which can be seen chasing the coach before the song begins and after the song ends) are seen cheering from multiple directions. Stage lights can be seen cycling throughout the background. In the remake, the crowd now appears throughout the whole stage and are seen farther from the stage. The stage lights do not stay on for the whole routine. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1, 2, 3 and 4: Point to the right with your right hand and slightly face towards the left. Gold Move 5: Put your hands on your lips and put them upwards, like you are giving a big kiss. This is the final move of the routine. Unusual gm 1.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3 and 4 Unusual gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Appearances in Mashups It's Not Unusual appears in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Jailhouse Rock * Livin' la Vida Loca * Rock Lobster Trivia *This song was released on December 18, 2010 as DLC along with Kung Fu Fighting, Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika), Nine In The Afternoon, Chicken Payback and Crazy Christmas. *This dancer resembles Elvis Presley. *The dancer also resembles Tom Jones in the music video. *This is the first song to feature sound effects, in this case, the sounds are the crazy girls. The second is Mahna Mahna. * This song does not appear on Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs, although the dancer appears on the PAL box art. * In the preview video, the lyrics were not very well synchronized with the song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z99ryazN8nc * This routine features the famous Carlton dance from . * Two ladies from the crowd of ladies look similar to P2 from Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) and Proud Mary. * When the dancer goes onto the floor, his hair turns red. Similar effects happen with other songs, but it is less noticeable. *This is one of the five songs that did not appear in , along with: ** Should I Stay Or Should I Go ** Come On Eileen ** Spice Up Your Life ** Crazy Christmas Gallery Unusual.jpg|''It's Not Unusual'' Unusual jd2 menu.png|''It's Not Unusual'' on the menu Unusual pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Unusual background 1.png|Background Unusual jdnow hair glitch.jpeg|Hair turning red in remake Videos Tom Jones - It's Not Unusual It's Not Unusual - Gameplay Teaser (US) It’s Not Unusual - Tom Jones It’s Not Unusual - Just Dance 2 (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs